


Extra Credit Opportunity

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Kinda, M/M, NTR undertones, Sugar Daddy, dubcon, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Lobelia wants just a few key things from Siete.Siete really needs to stop caving to his will.





	Extra Credit Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this a day after Siesix day seems like. Illegal or something...
> 
> I'm not like a massive fan of Siete/Lobelia but My friend is thirsty for it so I uh. Wrote this. It's based on some of our personal ramblings, which is why it might not make immediate sense. Here's the general sense of things.
> 
> Siete Is a history professor and adoptive father of Quatre and Tien. Quatre is a student at the college where he works, and thus still lives with him. Siete and Nio have a weird friends with benefits thing going on, even though her Protege (Lobelia) Keeps trying (and succeeding) to get into his pants.
> 
> Yeah its like a soap opera I know but like. You don't gotta b taking notes to read this lmao

“Mmmmmmm~ Siete…”

Ignoring the long, sickly sweet sigh, Siete’s eyes narrowed as he entered his room. 

Of course this son of a bitch had broken in again. 

He was pretty sure Quatre was  _ letting  _ him in- he was going to have to scold him about that later…

“...Evening.”

Lobelia shifted, tucking his legs under his rear, a familiar, shit-eating smirk growing on his face. “Good evening, Daddy~”

Christ, right into this huh? His jaw still hurt from his time with Nio- who, as far as sexual partners went, a way better option for a man his age. 

But he had to admit she wasn't quite as… thrilling as Lobelia. 

“...Why are you here?” Siete groaned. He was sure the bags under his eyes were obvious, shirt still halfway untucked. 

“Hhhhmmm… I got you a little something…” Lobelia purred, leaning over to the nightstand and grabbing a little box. Something in the way he moved his hips immediately told Siete he was going to be here all night. 

There was seriously some kind of reverse-Sugar daddying going on here. Instead of Siete pampering the bastard before him, the shitty rich kid gave him all sorts of things in exchange for cock and food. Lobelia was persistent- never seeming to stop in his endless quest to buy Siete's love. 

Snapping the box open, Lobelia looked quite proud of himself as Siete shuffled over to the bed. A sparkling watch shined in the low light, gold band and shimmering dial immediately informing him of the thing's value. 

“...Thank you.”

If Lobelia could see the exhaustion and discomfort in his face and voice, he didn't comment, leaning forward and nuzzling his neck, kissing the small amount of stubble collecting. “I got it just for you Daddy~ Was I a good boy?”

Siete knew he would never leave unless he gave Lobelia what he wanted. “...Yes, you are. Put that back, we can worry about it later.”

The young man nodded, stars filling his eyes. Siete started to guess he was going to be the sole largest buyer of Viagra in the county if this kept up much longer. Sliding properly onto the bed, he crossed his legs, watching Lobelia put the watch back and face him. 

“I have another surprise Daddy…”

“Show me.”

With a teasing whimper, Lobelia began to unzip his hoodie, thighs rubbing together through his sweatpants. Perhaps he came back after practice?

Slowly peeling back the blue fabric, Lobelia exposed his chest to his partner. Siete managed to withhold any reaction as Lobelia sighed, fingers drawing over the lace on his chest. 

“Do you like it?”

Siete just made a weird motion with his hand. “I know there's more.”

Lobelia just pouted playfully, taking off his sweatshirt and tugging at the waistband of his pants, crawling over to Siete. Pulling down the thick material, another band of lace peeked through. 

“Hmm. I know what you want, no need to tease.”

“But Daddddyyyy~” he whined, face getting unreasonably close to Siete's, which had yet to strongly react to any of this. “I wanna put on a show for youuuu!!”

“Daddy's tired. Strip.” God, he hadn't said ‘Daddy's tired’ since the twins were like. 12. This play was not built for actual fathers. 

Lobelia looked quite dejected and pouty for a moment. “-But” 

Siete placed a hand on his hip, drawing back the elastic band of the track pants and releasing it, hearing it smack against Lobelia’s skin. The younger man whined. “Be a good boy.”

There was no need to elaborate further- the pants were off in a flash. Lobelia’s cock was flushed and leaking against the lace, the rocking of his hips confirming Siete's earlier suspicion. 

A hand drew down Lobelia’s hips, moving directly into the cleft of his ass. Didn't take him long to find it, the moans next to his ear being drowned out. 

Of course the shithead wore a plug. 

“Daddy- I want you-”

With a sigh, Siete gently pushed Lobelia off of him. The man responded with a cute squeak, trying to keep up a cute face as Siete adjusted. 

“Face down. You know the drill.”

Heat shot through his heart, a blush filling his cheeks as he brushed the curly brown hair from his face. Rolling onto his stomach, Lobelia raised his ass, feeling the thin string of the thong being pushed away, the flared base of the plug being toyed with by Siete's experienced hands. 

A whine escaped him as he heard a zipper go down, fabric rustling as the bed bowed beneath their weight. Siete positioned himself, taking a deep breath before tugging on the jewel-encrusted base of the plug, drawing a moan from his lover. 

Mercy was not something he had the time for at this point. In a single motion, he pulled the plug out, sliding in the moment he had the chance. At least the cacophony of noises pouring from Lobelia’s throat proved entertaining. 

Siete wasted no time. His cock had barely recovered from the sloppy handjob he gave himself while eating absolutely divine pussy not even two hours earlier. Didn't much matter as he sank into overwhelming heat, Lobelia’s body practically  _ built  _ to take his cock. 

Lobelia practically  _ screamed,  _ incomprehensible phrases (French or English, Siete couldn't tell. Nor did he really care.) pouring from his lips as Siete built a quick pace, only focused on getting this kid to leave him alone. 

“Daddy- right there-”

Only a huff came in response, the obscene smacking of skin filling the room as Siete tried to get himself to relax, that familiar heat of orgasm building in his stomach. 

A high whine told him Lobelia likely climaxed, ass rippling around his cock as he trembled under his hand. Didn't stop his pace in the slightest- he was getting closer and closer with each thrust. 

“Siete-  _ Siete please!” _

Hearing his name was unfamiliar, teeth digging into his lips as the heat in his stomach grew tight- before finally snapping, flowing through his very veins as he came as deep inside of his partner as he could. 

Lobelia moaned, relaxing into the bed as he tried to catch his breath, adoring the feeling of Siete’s hot cum pouring into his hole. It almost made him more aroused than anything else…

Pulling out, Siete was uncaring of the mess as he stumbled to the master bathroom, leaving Lobelia alone. 

The young man whimpered at the empty feeling, cum starting to drip out of him. That's not what he wanted  _ at all-  _

A shiny metal object on the bed beside him made him smile. 

Soft noises escaped him as he inserted the plug back in. While the lingerie was cute, the amount of cum now coating his cock was quite embarrassing- so he stripped and cleaned himself off as well as he could, patiently awaiting his lovers return. 

Perhaps he jumped the gun here- such a sentiment was rare to him, but it was present. The exhaustion in Siete's voice… it made him quite unhappy. 

Stumbling back into the room, Siete was down to a loose shirt and boxers, flicking off all the lights and going back to bed, hardly giving his lover a glance before crawling under the covers and immediately passing out. 

Lobelia was stunned for a moment- and then he laughed. Siete was so cute… 

Lifting up the covers, he joined his professor, wiggling under one of Siete's arms, hardly disturbing his deep slumber. Placing a kiss to his stubbly cheek, Lobelia smiled to himself. 

“Good night… Siete.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah its wild I know
> 
> Anyway!!!! please kudo or comment!! I _Love!!!!!_ to hear from you guys!!!
> 
> You can also yell at me on my [Twitter!!!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep)


End file.
